In recent years, paperless meetings have become more and more common, and meeting materials are generally referred to using a notebook personal computer (PC), a tablet terminal, or the like. For example, a file of a material is copied on a server and attendees share the file by accessing the server.
When a file is shared on a server, for example, information leakage may occur if anybody is allowed to access the file. Therefore, an access restriction is usually set so that the file on the server is accessible through user authentication.
For example, a folder for which access authority is given to attendees of a meeting is created on a server and a file of a meeting material is placed in the folder, and then only the attendees of the meeting are allowed to access the file.
As related art, a technique is proposed by which location information on the position of a user is transmitted to an authentication server and access authority for the user is set in the authentication server in accordance with the received location information.
See, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-97510.